


Vid: Strange Angels

by Kass



Series: Vids [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Escapade 2009, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What next, big sky?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Strange Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade 2009.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes:**
> 
>  
> 
> My deepest thanks are due to Renenet. A good beta is a pearl beyond price! And also to Gwyneth Rhys, who helped me generate the kind of file needed in order to put this vid in the Escapade vidshow, and Outsidetheparty for help generating the final web-ready file: I can't thank y'all enough.
> 
> Thanks too to Yao for help with audio editing, and to Sanj, Ellen Fremedon, and Shoshanna for early audiencing and encouragement.

Download the DivX from [here](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).

Password: home

**Lyrics:**

_Strange Angels_

by Laurie Anderson (off the album by the same name)

 

They say that heaven is like TV  
A perfect little world  
that doesn't really need you  
And everything there  
is made of light  
And the days keep going by  
Here they come  
Here they come  
Here they come.

Well it was one of those days, larger than life  
When your friends came to dinner  
and they stayed the night  
And then they cleaned out the refrigerator  
They ate everything in sight  
And then they stayed up in the living room  
And they cried all night

Strange angels - singing just for me  
Old stories - they're haunting me  
This is nothing  
like I thought it would be.

Well I was out in my four door  
with the top down.  
And I looked up and there they were:  
Millions of tiny teardrops  
just sort of hanging there  
And I didn't know whether to laugh or cry  
And I said to myself:  
What next, big sky?

Strange angels - singing just for me  
Their spare change falls on top of me  
Rain falling  
Falling all over me  
All over me  
Strange angels - singing just for me  
Old stories - they're haunting me  
Big changes are coming  
Here they come  
Here they come.

**About the vid**

I've known and loved this song for fifteen years. As I started to prepare myself for the end of SGA (the show, not the fandom -- long may the fandom endure!) I wanted to make a vid which was both for and about the fandom: a love song to Pegasus, to Atlantis, to the people who found one another there and to all of you who have made my immersion in this fandom so sweet. This was the result.

I hope this vid evokes a sense of wonder. The wonder of the expedition members at discovering Atlantis in the first place; the wonder of meeting strangers who become family; the wonder of stepping through a wormhole into another galaxy, and being utterly transformed by what one finds there. (Yes, I read Atlantis as a metaphor for fandom. What? Doesn't everybody? :-)

 


End file.
